Her Nightmare
by bloodydarkwolf
Summary: When she woke up, he'd be there...She needed him to wake her from the nightmare, just like he always did. He'd promised he would...


**Disclaimer: No, I don't own Repo! Shocker, right?**

**So, I should be working on something else, but I wanted to write something for Shilo as soon as I finished the one I wrote for Nathan. I didn't have time to do it at the time, though. I finally got around to it, but I don't like this one quite as much as the one I wrote for Nathan.**

Her life flashed before her eyes. Part of it anyway. This night. Everything that had happened tonight. That made sense. Tonight was the most living she'd ever done. But why was it flashing before her eyes? Medicine. She needed her medicine. Had she not taken it? Was she dying? No. The images stopped. She opened her eyes.

Blood. There was blood everywhere. Why? Oh, God, it was all over her! She had a blood disease. But how many times in her life had she actually seen blood? Strange, she couldn't remember, but it was everywhere now. It was sickening. Blind Mag? Oh God. She knew whose blood this was. It was too much!

Dad? Dad! He'd save her! He was always there for her. He'd end this nightmare. Who was touching her now? Rotti Largo? Her cure. He had her cure. No. She wasn't sick. It was a lie. Her father had poisoned her. Why was Rotti holding out a gun to her?

"Kill him."

"What?"

"Kill him!"

"No!"

"And I'll leave you GeneCo."

"What?"

"All of it?"

"Oh yes."

She didn't want GeneCo! She just wanted her cure! What was going on? How had this nightmare started?

"You want to pay me to kill my father?"

No! She loved her father! He was all she had. She needed him. She needed him to save her from this nightmare!

"You want me to kill my father?"

She couldn't kill anything. Not even spiders! She could never take a human life. What would that make her if she did? A murderer. No!

"You want me to kill? I am not a murderer!"

Get rid of it! Get rid of the gun! Maybe it was the key to the nightmare. If she could just make it go away! There was blood all over her hands. Now it was on the gun.

"But you share your dad's genetics. What if he passed this to you?"

"I don't have to share his choices!"

"Didn't you say you were infected, didn't you? Didn't you?"

The blood was on Rotti now. The gun was in Rotti's hands. The blood got onto his hands. And that question. That accusation. She'd heard it before. When? She'd said it. When she found out her father was the repo man. Nathan Wallace was a repo man. She had to go. Had to get out of here. Leave the nightmare behind!

"I poisoned you. I'm worse that Rotti. Imprisoned you. I couldn't loose you. What have I done? Forgive me, Shilo, I drugged your blood. Oh God, what have I done to you?"

No! No more! Too many monsters! They had to go away! They had to go away now! Rotti was pointing the gun. At who? Her father. No! Rotti had the gun. Rotti was the monster. The monster had to go away. The gun was pointed at Rotti now. Who was holding it? She was! Become a monster to defeat a monster.

"I remember…Remember my mistakes. Remember you can change. Remember that I love you! I'm sorry that I failed you. Remember that it's up to you to go and change your life into one that's worthy of remembering."

Father. Dad. Daddy. No, she wouldn't become a monster. Couldn't. Too many monsters. There had to be a way. The gun was gone. What?

"No!"

The shot was deafening, frightening.

"Dad!"

More blood. Please, no more. Daddy. He had to save her. He couldn't die. He had to rescue her from this nightmare. She couldn't do it without him.

"I think the world will remember how lucky they were to have Rotti Largo."

They weren't lucky. They weren't lucky at all! But now the monster was dead. No more. What was that in the wings? A new monster. No, no more. Not right now.

"Dad, be still. There is nothing you need say. It can wait."

Don't die. Please, don't die. I need you. Don't leave me alone. I've never been alone. I'm scared.

"We will always have each other in our time of need. Daddy, you're the world to me."

Don't leave! Don't leave! If you leave, my world is gone! No! Please, no! He'd been everything for her. Now he was gone. She had nothing. He was her everything. Her everything to love…her everything to hate…her protector…her chains.

"Free at last!"

It was bright outside. Like waking up from a nightmare. But the light soon dimmed as the cameras faded away. Out of one nightmare and into another. Home. She had to get home. She wasn't supposed to be outside. But why not? Her life was a lie. She'd been dead up till now. What was she now? Not dead. Not alive. Alone. She was alone. No mother. Her father had killed her mother.

"_That was just an accident. Shilo, believe me!"_

"_Accidents don't end in murder!"_

No father. Rotti had killed her father.

"_Your dad deserved whatever happened to him. He needed me and so do you!"_

Not even a godmother. She had killed herself.

"_Chromaggia, come take these eyes. I would rather be blind!"_

She was home. When did she get here? The door was open. No need to sneak around. She did anyway. It was big and empty, like her. No, not like her. She was filled with blood and poison. Blood covered her still. She was baptized in it. Wash. She needed to wash. The water had to be hotter. Hotter! Make it all melt away! Burn it away! Blood. Her blood was clean. No disease. Yes, a disease. Poison. Poison administered…out of love? Love poison. Love potion. Magic. Dreams. Nightmares.

The water was ice cold. Be careful not to slip on the tile. Stand on the mat until you're dry. _Shilo, I'm a doctor._ No, you're a murderer. _Shilo, I'm your father. _Where are you? I need you now. _Oh, Shilo, that was close! _Yes, it was. She broke the rule. She stepped off the mat. Out of the safe area. _Take your medicine. _Poison. _Shilo, you're my patient. _Ok, I will be so long as you just come back! _Shilo, be more patient. _No! Come back now! _You have limitations. Don't go chasing flies. _That's what made her leave the safety zone. That bug. What had happened to it? _I must be protective. _Not protective enough. She was still hurt. Hurt too badly. He had to come back and make her better! _You cannot be reckless. _She had been reckless. That was why she was here now. Why, oh, why? Why did he have to be so stupid? _That's what is expected when you are infected. _She wasn't infected. She didn't need all those things. But she needed him.

Dry now. Dressed. Tired. Bed. Please, bed, now. Under the covers. Tight under the covers. Take your medicine. No. Not this time. When she woke up.

"_Shilo, precious, are you alright?"_

"_I had a bad dream, Daddy! You were dead!"_

"_Shh, I'm here. I'm ok. I'll always be here."_

"_You promise?"_

"_I promise. Anytime you need me, I'm here."_

When she woke up, he'd be there. He'd have her medicine all ready. He'd dote on her. Worry about her. Love her. Protect her…Poison her. But she wanted him back anyway. Needed him back. Needed him to wake her from the nightmare, just like he always did. He'd promised he would.

"_We will always have each other in our time of need."_

No…they wouldn't…

"_Shilo, you're the world to me."_


End file.
